Topless Women
"The gods have blessed you with incredible power, Kratos..." - Women Over the course of the God of War Series, Kratos comes across multiple naked women in various locations. By approaching these women, he can engage in off-screen sex by performing a minigame. Doing it correctly will release Red Orbs, and result in the women commending Kratos' abilities. God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Kratos comes across female twins in a side chamber of the Stronghold of Attica, after having defeated the Persian King. The twins had apparently been threatened and forced to remain in his quarters. During the sexual act a candle can be seen moving around, interacting to Kratos and the twins' actions. Kratos also encounters Eos, goddess of the dawn, sister of Selene and Helios, and daughter of the titan Hyperion, who is topless throughout the encounter. God of War In God of War, two women can be freed from captivity in the Captain's quarters. During the sexual act, a vase can be seen reacting to the rocking of the boat, and eventually shattering on the floor when Kratos completes the minigame. Later, in the opening sequence of God of War II, the twins appear at Kratos' feet, near his Throne of War acting as his consorts. Dialogue between Kratos and the women can be heard, with them beckoning Kratos to stay, and him shrugging their temptations off. In the novel, their role is slightly extended. They are revealed to be twins, named Zora and Lora, and are daughters of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. God of War: Ghost of Sparta After Kratos kills Erinys he enters his home town of Sparta. There on his way to his old home he comes across the brothel, where he is invited inside by two women. Kratos joins them inside and throws them onto a bed and has sex with them. Soon other women get excited and two more join in on the action, followed by a another four coming in pairs for a total of eight. If Kratos successfully completes the game he is rewarded with Red Orbs. God of War II In God of War II, Kratos finds two topless ladies behind a breakable wall in the Rhodes Bathhouse, just after his first encounter with the Colossus of Rhodes. During the sexual act, a statue of a peeing boy (a reference to the Belgian Manneken Pis) is seen. If the mini-game is not finished, one of the women will say "I wasn't done yet" in a disappointed tone. If you win, one of them will exclaim "praise the gods". In the guide of God of War II there names are revealed to be Persephone and Leda. God of War III During his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chambers frolicking with her handmaidens. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them, and that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate them, all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She asks Kratos to stay with her. When Kratos and Aphrodite make love, Aphrodite's handmaidens watch them from close by, and ultimately get so aroused that they kiss and make out as well. After the mini-game, Aphrodite rewards Kratos with Red Orbs. Gallery God-of-war-sex.jpg|Chains of Olympus' twins Bathhousegirls1.jpg|In the bath house (God of War II) Slave Girl of the Persian King by Raggedy Annedroid.jpg|Persian King's slave concept (Chains of Olympus) Untitled 113.png|Aphrodite's Handmaidens (God of War III) Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite and her Handmaidens (God of War III) Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series